


Tragic Heart

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: The force of the wave obliterated Kara’s thoughts, her senses, and even her sight. But through it all, her heart kept beating, reminding her why she was in this Rao forsaken place to begin with and she fought to get the words she had desperately wanted to tell Lena out before she faded to the darkness enveloping her.AKA extended evil lena scenes from 5x13
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Tragic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com) then you know my thoughts on 5x13. I'm very thirsty for evil Lena.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


* * *

  
  
The Kryptonite beam knocked the air out of Kara’s lungs and radiated through her veins. Sharp pains traveled up and down the length of her body and her skin felt as if it were on fire.

Kara heaved and looked up to see the face of the woman she had spent countless days fighting for. Lenas eyes were cold and dead, devoid of anything but sorrow. It was as if she had cloaked herself in misery for the entire world to see, and realization dawned on the hero in that moment of what was needed to be done.

Lena kneeled down and watched silently as the Kryptonian before her struggled to lift her head. “You don’t know the first thing about pain…” She smiled mockingly, then continued. “But I do and I can show you, make you feel what I feel.”

“I won’t fight you Lena.” Kara managed to say through her torment and met the dictator’s piercing green eyes.

Lena stood slowly, the corner of her lip quirked in an amused curve. “Then you’ll die screaming.” She said and released another devastating beam at Kara’s body.

The force of the wave obliterated Kara’s thoughts, her senses, and even her sight. But through it all, her heart kept beating, reminding her why she was in this Rao forsaken place to begin with and she fought to get the words she had desperately wanted to tell Lena out before she faded to the darkness enveloping her.

“Lena!” Kara shouted through the searing, blinding agony of the Kryptonite and hoped that Lena would hear her. “I love you!”

The dictator narrowed her eyes and halted the beam. 

“What?”

Kara’s body was shaking and her mind felt scrambled, she managed to meet Lena’s puzzled gaze and repeat herself. “I said, I love you.” She stated and collapsed to the ground.

Lena pulled the lead jacket back over her chest and kneeled back down to Kara. 

_Love?_

Kara felt her power beginning to slowly return to her. Her body was already healing without the Kryptonite exposure, and she glanced up at Lena, seeing confusion in her emerald eyes.

“H-how could you…” Lena trailed off, unable to even say the words.

“This may seem a bit bizarre to you, but I know that you’ll be able to make sense of it.” Kara said in a low, strained voice. “I’m from another timeline, and in that world, you and I, we are best friends.”

Lena’s eyes widened but she remained silent.

Kara continued, “Sometime during our friendship Lena, I realized that I loved you, and not just platonically but romantically. I couldn’t live without you…I still can’t.” 

Lena took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to imagine another world where a beautiful blonde woman, the most powerful on earth, loved her.

It sounded like something she dreamt about years before her family tried to kill her.

She opened her eyes to find Kara attempting to stand and she helped the hero on her feet.

“Then tell me, why are you here?” Lena asked once Kara was strong enough to stand on her own.

Kara thought of a million responses to that question and settled on the one that reflected her true intentions. “To save us.”

Lena knew, in what was left of her heart, that this woman was telling the truth. Their eyes connected and she felt captivated by the love she saw in Kara’s azure gaze. It warmed her in a way nothing had in years and she suddenly became aware of a tear trailing down her pale cheek.

Kara took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to pull Lena into her arms and absorb the pain that this world had inflicted on her, but as she took her next step, she felt Mxyzptlk’s presence and then, she disappeared.

Lena stared at the spot that Supergirl had been and committed the look in the Kryptonian’s eyes to memory.

She whispered to the empty space, “Thank you Kara, for making me feel again.”


End file.
